kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
The Red King
The Red King is the name of an Eldritch monster that is supposedly the Red King of the Six Kings Fable. The Red King is supposedly the most intelligent of all of the kings, however it lacks any way to communicate with others, and doesn't understand anything except comments made by Monolith, the one who awakened it. Appearance The Red King has no solid body, instead being made of a series of extremely thin and elongated diamonds. These diamonds form a vague humanoid shape, but float above the ground and never actually interact. The diamonds have one point on each side, and six vertices at the base, for a total of eight vertices. Attempting to place something between the diamonds results in it passing through, which manages to confirm that there isn't an invisible entity controlling the diamonds, but rather the diamonds themselves are the entity. In total, there are 64 diamonds. The diamonds end in long slivers which are extremely sharp. To date, no known material cannot be punctured or cut by these jagged ends even when the barest amount of force is exerted. The diamonds themselves cannot be grappled and thrown, removed from the rest, or even damaged, as no damage has ever been seen inflicted on the Red King by any others. A series of eight large stones, roughly three times the size of an average soccer ball, float above the ground near the Red King. Each one is covered in tiny arches etched into the stone, and the stones themselves float in a symmetrical pattern which would imply some form of armor, but aren't used as such. The Red King also has a blade that curves eight times, each time at a right angle. Despite the absurdity of such a blade, the blade can bend and swing as needed, but always maintains at least eight bends on the blade at all times. Where the blade bends may seemingly shift along the blade. When the Red King initiates combat with a target, the area is blanketed in a red mist that causes poor visibility. Beyond this, it is noted to smell significantly like water mixed with a cleaning chemicals. The scent is never consistent, but is repeatedly described the same, and many who smell it remark similarities to cleaning scents in hospitals or during heavy cleaning of machinery or a swimming pool. Whether this is toxic or not isn't certain. The toxic dust conceals the Red King as desired, creating essentially a dome with a barrier made of red mist. It is possible to puncture the dust, but it cannot be removed, and will regenerate too quickly to absorb. It doesn't appear to do much itself, but can be thickened and thinned as needed by the Red King. The most bizarre aspect is its use of the mist to create reddened duplicates of people who the Red King is facing. In the case of Lumina Blankenheim, it created a Desperado Wolf used by Vascular, and once cut open it revealed a hand that grabbed Lumina, dragging itself outwards to reveal a friend of Lumina's who proceeded to do no physical harm to Lumina, but held onto her and stared at her without making any sound, causing Lumina extreme distress. Colette was pinned down by a duplicate of Death the Kid who morphed into her mother, angering Colette greatly. Tyler Brando was not subject to a psychological attack, but rather repeatedly grappled by nondescript red corpse-like forms that proceeded to hold him down as he blew them away with various bursts and energy blasts. Chi Kobayashi was present during this, but was not subject to any such effects. It isn't certain if he is immune, but more likely The Red King was interested in studying Chi, the only one of the aforementioned group that didn't attack him on sight.Furthermore, nobody was substantially injured, including Daruk whom had been alone with the Red King for almost ten minutes. Personality Unlike The Yellow King who shows wanton hostility and aggression, or The Blue King who shows a sense of superiority, the Red King doesn't attempt to communicate with others. It finds fascination in living beings, and many will be surgically cut open with organs and bone cut at bizarre angles. It may do this to a living victim, and there seems to be no benefit for the king in doing this aside from simple curiosity. It has been noted that these actions seem more inquisitive than directly aggressive, regardless of the horrendous torture it may inflict on the victim. During its attack on Magnolia Town which lasted briefly, it stopped fighting the group due to Chi Kobayashi wishing to speak with it, prompting unusual curiosity within it. It then poked him with a needle, and then backed away, leaving the group bewildered. Its personality is the most unpredictable of the group, as it shows no desire for destruction, but still attacks without prompting. Category:The Four Kings Category:The Six Kings Category:God Category:Monolith Category:Fobarimperius